you know you love me
by mystiques
Summary: "Because, after all, Macey, you know you love me." — macey&preston. one-shot. somewhat fluffy & cheesy.


**an**: I admit; I recently picked up the first book in this series and L-O-V-E-D it! Anyway, this is my first shot at this fandom; hopefully it'll turn out great! :)

**random info: **pairing - macey&preston

warning: characters may be OOC. :) And it's AU, fyi.

* * *

Macey remembers the first time she had spotted Preston. Preston, oh, Preston. Her wildest dreams. In fact, it may be said, the first boy she ever truly, _truly_ liked.

Sure, Macey had given "advice" to her fellow students and perhaps–friends about boys and what to do to impress them not so long ago, no? She can still remember how she felt; high and powerful, as the girls crowded amongst her, asking for beauty tips, borrowing her clothes – she felt like a queen. And yet, here she is –

_(falling.)_

**{f **a **l **l **i **n **g.}**

[f _a_ **l **l _i _**n **g.]

(and she just can't come up)

– awaiting the day when she could just feel that same way again. Not like the pathetic loser she felt like now. Preston, whom she truly liked – he was kind of rejecting her. Macey had tried desperately to contact him. Days, weeks, _months_ even passed – and yet, Macey had still not spoken to Preston.

But one little, teeny itsy little phrase, keeps her standing tall. Straight. Keeps her alive. Helps her live in these oh, so desperate times.

**[y**o**u **k**n**o**w** y**o**u **l**o**v**e **m**e.**]**

That one little phrase kept her going. Kept her pushing after Preston. After all, it _was_ Preston who had said that to her just a few weeks ago.

And suddenly, Macey is reminded of her first kiss with Preston. Sure, it wasn't really a kiss, and they had both been somewhat strangers – but a kiss is a kiss, no?

Macey smiles woefully as she remembers that particular little peck on the lip. That one day..when she was just sixteen. Yup, sixteen. Sitting there; alone in that little park where the little kids gather – Macey had been swinging sadly, thinking of her friends [who had just so happened to leave for their exotic (or not so exotic, in Cammie's case) 'adventures' of a summer vacation]. She had thought of how she was left here, stranded alone and annoyed. Tired, and certainly pissed at her father and mother for not allowing her to have a grand vacation like her friends.

But then, again – her parents didn't really approve of her being a spy. In fact, it wasn't until the semester ended that they figured out what was going on inside that school. They thought it was just another prestigious prep school – that is, until they came by and actually cared to _visit_ Macey during Christmas Break. They had obviously thought up their reasons of why they hadn't even _tried_ to communicate with their only daughter.

[_Oh, you know, dear, your father has been so busy as senator, we haven't had time to visit!_]

{**we've been busy traveling around, making speeches, you know, the usual.**}

(aw, honey, you just _must_ understand – we've got other things on our minds!)

And yet, their doings had contradicted their claims. Macey had actually gotten quite good at this whole spy stuff [okay, maybe cammie, liz, and bex had helped at first, but, hey! Macey could still do _some_ stuff!]. (**an**: and there may be events that did not occur in the books. whatever...necessary for the plot...yeah?)

Macey had tracked and plotted their every move. You may be thinking _uh..stalker, much?_, but Macey hadn't really lived over a few months without her parents with her; beside her. True, she was in this girl-filled, friendly school in which she excelled in. [not really, but let's live with it.] But, really? A girl really needs her parents during a hard, desperate situation.

Anyway, onto the point. Macey had _always_ considered herself one of the best in her school. Sure, she had attended several [okay, many] schools, and in each, she had been the best – until she was forced to leave, of course. For being violent, rude, _whatever_! But what really pissed her off about Gallagher Academy was that...she _wasn't_ the best. Sure, she was the prettiest. But even _that_ didn't last all that long.

Sure enough, some other girl came rollin' in, dressed even _better_ than Macey, applied make-up more _perfectly_ than Macey, and even had more _experience_ than Macey. [And ya gotta admit, Macey wasn't even good at all this spy stuff.] So once again, she had come out – not at the top, but not at the bottom, either. [Anna had come out on the bottom; you got to admit, that girl was way too weak for this business.]

**{but really – you just gotta come on by}**

Macey had been sitting on the swing, of course...thinking of her newly invented life as a spy. Like a top-secret agent, as she liked to think about it. [Yes, even spies have immature moments.] But then – her heart nearly stopped beating. She just – couldn't breathe.

She had spotted Preston, who was loafing around, hands in his pockets – whistling idly to a tune Macey could recognize, but could not quite place. The second her eyes locked with his, her heart melted. Her eyes glazed over.

And then she remembered who Preston _was_ –

**[the guy she was supposed to hate] **

{_the governor's son!_}

– Now she understood quite well how Cammie had felt when she had encountered Josh.

_Blissfulness_.

Macey giggled as she recalled what she had done next. She had hopped off the swing and raced to catch up with Preston Winters. [not like she could really run or anything; she just sort of fast-walked] She tapped him lightly on the shoulders. "Hey, Winters."

Preston had turned around, and upon seeing who it was, turned deep red.

"Remember me?" Macey cocked her head. Her heart was pounding; she didn't know what would happen next.

"Oh, hey, Macey." Preston's face morphed into a smile. Macey couldn't tell if it was fake. [but it was definitely real. _right_?]

Macey blushed and tucked a lock of her sleek black hair behind her left ear. "So, um...what's up?"

Preston sighed. "Nothing much. You?"

"Just hanging." Macey giggled. She couldn't believe she was talking to her crush! **  
**

– And then, it happened. – He grabbed her, and she leaned in. And they...well, there aren't really any words for it. Let's just say, their lips lightly touched each other and Macey felt like she was in heaven. But then –

Preston broke apart. He glanced at his hands and then to Macey. And back again. Again. Again. "Oh shit, oh shit."

Macey looked on, confused. What had happened? Did they actually _kiss_?

"Uh, Macey, see you around, yeah?" Preston gasped before hurrying away, looking flustered yet somewhat joyful. Macey was left there, standing in that park, watching as Preston strolled away.

.

**[i always knew you were the one for me] **

.

Macey sighed. Where was Preston? Enough thinking back. Enough pondering. Where. Was. Preston. Winters?! Sick with worry, Macey plopped down on that same swing she had sat in two years ago and dialed Preston's somewhat working phone. She crossed her fingers and toes (in her mind), hoping that he would pick up.

"Hey, Macey!" Preston's voice called out from her phone.

Macey gasped and nearly dropped her new iPhone 4 in shock. "My God, Preston, you nearly _killed_ me, there!"

Preston chuckled.

"So, where have you been?" Macey demanded. "Why haven't you been answering me? I've been sick with worry, you fool!"

"Oh?" Preston's voice seemed to come not from the phone, but from the nearby tree. "I never thought you cared for me all that much, you know."

"But...you know I love _you_!" Macey whispered throatily.

"Funny that you never noticed me, then." Preston's throaty laugh came from right beside Macey. She jumped a feet in the air [obviously, not literally.]

"Whoa, Preston, what are you doing here?" Macey smiled, but that faded as she took in Preston's appearance. Turning off her phone, she frowned. "Preston, why are your clothes all ripped and muddy?"

Preston smirked. "That you'll never know, darling." Macey blushed and giggled softly.

"If you say so."

And they leaned in once more. All her pain; suffering; worry – everything went away as soon as her lips met his.

"Because, after all, Macey, you know you love me."

.

**[re-united, at last.] **

.

_fin._

* * *

**an: **/hides

What was this?! It sucks, lol. :P I wouldn't expect to get more than two reviews, haha.

Anyway, review if you want to! Again, this is my first fic in this fandom, and it's **AU **and **OOC**.

xoxo,

jo. :)


End file.
